


Just for You and Me

by dolphinitley



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Arthur and the reader share a hotel bed, and their true feelings.





	Just for You and Me

“I’m so sick of every one sayin’ that I’m a ‘good man’.” Arthur walks into camp and sits down next to you at the table. You’re playing dominoes with yourself.

“What a terrible problem, Mr. Morgan.”

“I’m serious, Y/N.”

You give him a more caring look and wait for him to continue.

“I’m just helping good folks out sometimes and they act like I’m the only person who’s ever been good to ‘em.”

“Maybe you are.”

“They say the worlds gettin’ more civilized but that’s not what I’m seein’ out here.”

“Why can’t you accept their compliments?”

After a few moments Arthur finally replies sadly, “Because it ain’t true.”

You look in his eyes sympathetically. 

He continues, “You know this Y/N. You’ve known me since we were kids. I beat people. I kill people. For what?”

Your eyes move quickly to Dutch and then back to Arthur, waiting for him to give his admission.

“For Dutch. Psh. I don’t know. I don’t know if I wanna live like this no more,” he says in a hushed tone. 

You place your hand on his forearm and lightly rub your thumb over his skin. 

You recently got some information from Trelawny about a possible score in a town far from camp, and you needed a gun to back you up. You decided now to ask Arthur.

“What if I said there was a job far away, just for you and me? We could get outta here for a while. Think about things.”

Usually Arthur would be asking a lot of questions but this time he didn’t. “When do we leave?” was all he said. 

“We can leave in the mornin’.”

You couldn’t help but grin. You and Arthur had been lifelong friends, but recently you developed romantic feelings toward him. You had a feeling he felt the same, but didn’t want to ruin anything. There wasn’t exactly time to act on romance right now anyway. In any case, you were excited to get out of camp and spend some quality time with Arthur.

That evening Arthur lay on his cot, now thinking about the logistics of the job. He heard you telling a story to Jack by the fire, and looked up. 

“...and the dragon guarded the castle so fiercely that nobody dared try to enter for many years...”

Arthur saw Jack watching you with childlike wonder. Medieval tales were Jack’s favorite. 

Your eyes looked around absentmindedly until they stopped at Arthur, and you smiled when you saw he’d been watching and listening. He smiled back sheepishly and laid his head back down. 

He thought about how beautiful you’d grown up to be, and how you’d been his rock throughout the years. Since Blackwater his feelings for you grew into something he was scared of. Something he tried to ignore. 

“Just a normal job,” he thought to himself.

Finding himself unable to sleep, he opened his journal and began to sketch you and Jack by the fire. He decided it was something he wanted to remember.

You woke up soon after dawn to ready the horses. You had a long journey ahead of you. Arthur informed Dutch that the pair of you were heading out to look into a Trelawny lead and he bid you both goodbye. 

The ride took all day and it was nearly evening when you finally came upon the town’s hotel. 

You asked the clerk for two rooms, but it being so last minute, there was only one available.

“That’s fine,” you replied and bit your lip. 

You looked to Arthur and he got the money to pay the bill, as well as money for two baths. 

“I’ll meet you in the room,” he said. 

He seemed to have a lot on his mind, but you assumed it was about the recent rabbit hole of doubt his mind was going down. 

After your bath you were in the room pressing a towel to your wet hair. There was a knock on the door and you assumed it was Arthur, but got up just to make sure. You cracked the door and saw that it was him. 

“Are ya decent?” 

“Yes, Arthur, I am,” you laughed.

You let him inside and could smell the soap from his bath as he walked past you.

Arthur saw there was only one bed and began to untie his bed roll when you said, “You’re not sleepin’ on the floor are ya?” 

“Ahh,” Arthur didn’t know what to say. 

You rolled your eyes. “Just sleep up here. It’s a big bed. I promise it’s okay Arthur.”

“Alright then,” he said and slowly got himself situated to go to bed. 

As he lifted the covers and got in bed next to you, you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach, and a tingling that made you blush. 

After Arthur turned out his lamp, you turned out yours and hugged the comforter.

After such a long day of travel and such a warm hotel room, you fell asleep in no time. 

A few hours later you awoke, shivering as the fire in the fireplace had fallen to embers. 

You got up to stoke the fire and add wood. You noticed that Arthur’s breathing was no longer steady, indicating that he was awake. 

You looked to him and smiled sheepishly as you walked back to bed, still shivering. 

“Are you cold?” he asked with concern.

You nodded and he opened his arms to you. Sometime between when you first fell asleep and when you woke up, Arthur must have gotten hot while the fire was still going because his shirt was now off. He was on the side of the bed closer to the fire. You looked at his strong muscular chest dusted with hair. You so desperately wanted to run your fingers all over him, but figured this invitation was for staying warm only. 

As Arthur tried to warm you up, both of your breaths were becoming shallower. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You could practically hear how hard he was thinking.

“Arthur?”

“Yes Y/N?”

“What’re you thinking about? Right this second specifically?”

You looked up at him intensely. He stared at you for a few moments and then nodded. You laid your head back against his chest. His eyes wandered over your sweater covered shoulders and soft breasts resting against his bare ribs. 

He tried to focus on anything else.

“You know,” he began, “about tomorrow’s job and about how tough things are for Dutch and Hosea now a days.”

You gave a disappointed sigh but were mad at yourself for doing so. Why were thinking about your desire for your best friend instead of listening to his troubles? His invitation to hold you along with his shirt off had you wondering if he too wanted something more, but you made yourself focus on being supportive. 

“Go on,” you said.

“And...I...was thinking about you.”

You froze.

“About me?”

“Mhm.”

“Well...what about me?”

“Just uh...um...” 

Why was he so speechless in this moment? You lifted yourself up a bit to look at him. To your surprise his lips were slightly parted and he was looking at you with desperation. 

“What is it Arthur?”

He gave no answer but raised his hand to your cheek and then lightly down the back of your neck. Your breath hitched and your lips parted as well. 

He seemed to regain a bit of composure, and found his words.

“I was thinkin’ on how lucky we are to finally be alone like this. And I was thinkin’ how goddamn right it feels to have you sleepin’ here right by my side.”

You beamed at him and nodded.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

You melted at the combination of his low gruff voice and how gentlemanly he was. 

“Finally,” you said.

You saw the humor in his eyes before he leaned in and kissed you softly. 

Arthur’s plump and soft lips met yours deliberately but gently, and took their time. You both inhaled with surprise at the intense emotion just this kiss caused between you. 

Kiss after kiss, you became more comfortable being this intimate and your bodies gradually intertwined. 

After a few minutes you were lost in the overwhelming ocean that was Arthur’s adoration of you. His big roaming hands accidentally pushed your sleep shirt up away from your hips and he froze. He pulled away from your lips and exhaled, you both thinking about the contact of his rough hands on the soft skin of your waist. His thumb was only making small circles against your skin.

You took his wrist and moved it higher up your body, dangerously close to your breast.

“I like you touching me,” you assured him.

“Alright then,” Arthur replied and continued to roam your skin and kiss your lips. 

He worked his fingertips up and down your spine, causing you to arch your chest against his chest, and you wrapped one of your legs over his hip. 

He continued to run his fingertips over your back until his thumb began brushing the side of your breast. Every stroke he got closer your nipple until you pulled away and breathlessly said, “Touch my breasts.” 

In no time Arthur moved his hand to fully caress each of your breasts. It was blissful to have this man touching you like this. 

Arthur shivered at your hands feeling his body from his neck to his collarbones to his waistband. 

You barely slipped your hand under his waistband and he moaned into your mouth and pushed his hips against your hand slightly. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” you asked him.

“Yes, honey, please.”

You continued to move your hand under his pants and wrapped your fingers gingerly around his cock. Your light touch teased him and had him exhaling loudly. You slightly tightened your grip and began to pump him slowly. 

After a couple of minutes he took your arms and gently guided it away from him. 

The look is his eyes now was even more desperate than before. 

“I need worship you,” Arthur said as he placed wet kisses on your neck. 

This got you even more excited and you asked him to undress you, which he did gladly.

With every button of yours he undid, he licked and kissed the skin that was revealed. 

He moaned with pleasure at being so damn close to you and you wanting him that damn close to you. 

His mouth moved to the inside of your open thighs. You were slightly squirming. Arthur was on his elbows between your legs. He moved one hand from your knee up to your lower belly, then to your mound.

“Is it alright if I touch you here sweetheart?” he asked with concern.

“Yes, Arthur, please touch me there.” 

You were ready for him to dive in but he was so painstakingly slow, licking and kissing everywhere but the wetness of your cunt. 

His fingers finally moved up and down your folds and you moaned and reached for the headboard for something to grab onto. 

Arthur was pleased with himself but wanted you to more plainly state your desire, so he needed to tease you more. 

He’d move his wet fingers slowly up and down to just over your entrance, but never going fully inside.

He’d press a bit harder each time so that only his finger tip felt the hot wetness inside of you. 

You were frustratedly squirming with pleasure. 

Arthur pressed your thighs open more and began kissing you body more desperately but still had not touched your clit with his tongue. 

He blew hot breaths on you. Finally his flat tongue touched your folds ever so slightly, then pulled away.

“Please Arthur!” you bursted out.

“Please, what, honey?” he replied smugly.

“Please eat my pussy.”

He groaned at your words. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he said.

Then he began. He was devouring you as if you were his last meal on earth. He inserted one finger into your desperate cunt and slowly moved it in and out of you. A few minutes later you fell off the cliff of your incredible orgasm, only to be taken surprise by a consecutive orgasm due to Arthur’s continuous ministrations. Your moans melted him and were music to his ears. 

When you came down, your limbs still felt numb. You felt so light and at ease. All tension was gone.

Arthur kissed his way back up your body and to your lips.

You pushed Arthur to lay on his back with his arms lying causally by his head in surrender to you. 

“You are a bad man Arthur Morgan,” you said as you lowered your body closer to his. 

He laughed and began moving his hands over your hips which were straddled across his. 

You kissed his lips and the passion and intensity seemed to keep growing between you. 

“Put on a show for me honey.”

“I’m nervous. I’ve never done that.”

“You got this girl.”

You leaned back and positioned yourself over his long hard cock. 

You were so wet and tight and you took him in slowly. 

Finally your hips were skin to skin and he was completed sheathed inside of you. 

All the while he gave the sexiest groans of pleasure and phrases of praise to you. 

His fingers gripped you hard. You ran your hands all over him and then over yourself as you began to move. 

With him inside of you, you felt so full and proud. 

He changed positions so that he was on top of you, moving slowly in and out of you and kissing everywhere he could reach.

He’d whisper in your ear, “You feel like a dream,” and lick you. “I want this forever,” he’d say while looking in your eyes and fucking you at the same time. 

He was attentive to your every noise and reaction and adjusted his movements to maximize your pleasure. It became so overwhelming that tears fell down your temples as your back arched up into him and your mouth lay open with pleasure and moans. 

Your desperate praises and saying his name pushed him closer to orgasm. You asked him to come on you and ran your hands over your body. Soon after, he did come on your belly, growling and moaning into your neck. 

Once you were both cleaned up, you laid again in his arms. 

“We shoulda been doin that a long while ago,” said Arthur with a laugh. 

More seriously and softly, in your ear he said, “I love you.”

You’d said it more platonically before, but this time was very different. 

You turned your head to him and responded, “I love you, too.” 

Arthur smiled and kissed you once more before settling in to a contented sleep.


End file.
